


The Adventures   on Crimson   Mountain

by Dye004



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon GO
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dye004/pseuds/Dye004
Summary: A story about how the Pokemon Go team leaders met and the adventures they had.





	The Adventures   on Crimson   Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pogo fan fiction and Its about how the three Pokemon Go team leaders came to meet. I spent alot of the first chapter focused on describing my landscape for the readers to get a visual of my made up world.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sunshine streaked across the cloudless sky during the mid-summer months of the mountainous valley. This time of the year the scenery up the sides of the mountains were various shades of green and dense with trees. Occasionally the trees would recede to revel the rocky cliff face, but for the most part forest covered the mountain side. The mountains rose very sharply at high altitudes, cutting into the sky. Cradled in the valley was a river that flowed from the snow covered peaks of the mountains in the north and out toward the sea just south of the valley.

This valley, located on an island near a chain of islands, is the perfect home for hundreds of species of pokémon, and nestled in this valley was one of the most prestigious schools for many up and coming new trainers, scientists, and breeders. Crimson Mountain University, geologically it was perfect for the students to study and train all types of pokémon. The university was named after the once crimson glow of a now dormant chain of volcanos that helped to shape the valley along with the other island chains in the Crimson Islands long ago.

The campus itself was built from local stone into the surrounding mountain sides, which kept it safely above the river on the valley floor. All the buildings of the university shared a Romanesque castle style of architecture. A network of covered stone arched walkways stretched across above the river and connected each part of the campus’s buildings. One side of the mountain housed all the students and had an assortment of restaurants, shops, and recreational activities for the students to use. Across the river, on the other mountain side, there were all of the academic buildings for the campus, a hospital, and all the housing for live-in faculty and staff. In the middle between the two mountain sides but floating above the river bed was a large oval pokemon stadium that would seat roughly 1000 people. Because of the geology the only way to access the school was to sail in through the sea then take smaller barges from the port up the river. The rest of the island was filled with trees and mountains with no paved roads and very few small towns.

The campus was only able to house around three hundred students, some of them lived there year round. The students ranged in age from 17 to 28 years old on average. Even though the school was smaller it was one of the best schools in the world. Students who couldn’t afford to pay for admission of the expensive school could still get scholarships to get a chance to enroll. Those students would have to work hard to get a chance to go there and staying enrolled relied completely on grades. How many years that the students spent in the school depended on what they wanted to do after they got out. Some students went for one or two years before leaving to travel the world to train pokemon and become gym leaders. Some would need to complete six to eight years before leaving to become pokemon doctors and work at pokemon centers. The students aspiring to be pokemon professors and breeders would usually study for four to five years before going off to start their professions. Students who graduated this school often became known as one of the best in the world in their professions.

Today was the day that students returned for their new semester of school. The ship that they were going to sail on sat at the port of the nearest mainland, about a days sail from the Crimson Islands. Today the port was busy with excited students arriving in the small town, all were eager to start their new semester. It was easy to tell apart the returning students from the freshmen. Completely new students to the area had way too much luggage and stopped frequently to check their maps to find the nearest place to rest or eat. Seasoned students returning had less luggage and knew their way around the town without a map. 

One girl in particular forwent the fancy shops and went directly to board the large ship. Candela never would have imagined she would ever get the opportunity to be enrolled in any university, much less this one. She wasnt born into a rich family, in-fact she was abandoned as a child and brought up in an orphanage. She never went to fancy schools and didn’t win any scholarships to help her through school. Honestly she wasn’t sure herself how she got where she was. One afternoon at her orphanage she received a letter inviting her to the school. As long as she accepted her tuition, room and board would be completely paid for. She sent an acceptance letter, filling out all the proper forms, and mailed it back. She felt funny about the whole situation, but it was not like she had much else going for her. A few weeks later she recieved another letter containing her tickets for traveling, and a student ID. Three months later she was here, getting on a ship to a school she could only dream of going with nothing but a small backpack with her few belongings. She may of had time to be excited about this new adventure if she wasn’t so nervous.


End file.
